


Together

by carrie_reylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, also apparently i tap out by 750 words but here we go, angsty, but cute and lovey, or can they??, rey and ben love each other so much but are on two sides they can't leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrie_reylo/pseuds/carrie_reylo
Summary: For nazemova.Prompt! (Because you ask for it in the discord!) Rey looking after an injured Kylo while she’s trying to hide him from the first order and the resistance





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nazemova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazemova/gifts).



Rey was at a debriefing meeting with the General when she felt the pain radiating through her entire abdomen and her right arm. She tried to push it into the back of her mind so she could focus on the meeting, but then she felt the familiar  _tug_  on the back of her head. Before she knew it, Ben was lying in the corner of the room in a fetal position, shoulders heaving up and down.

“Excuse me, I have to run to the ‘fresher. I’ll be back in a moment,” Rey hurriedly said. The General gave her a look but waved her hand in a motion that said: “ _Go.”_

Rey runs back to her room, praying to the gods that Ben will still be connected when she gets there.

She arrives breathless but looks to where she thinks he would be in her room and spots him there, still lying on the floor.

“ _Ben_ , what happened?” she says, rushing to his side.

He looks awful. He has a gash on his right arm that severely needs stitches at the very minimum. His eyes are sunken, one of them blackened. His lip is cut, and his tunic is singed from his left shoulder to his right arm. She gets immediately to work.

“Ben, please tell me what happened,” Rey begs while placing a bacta strip on his upper arm.

“There was a coup,” he rasps out. “Hux fought me. I got out on my ship, but I don’t know where to go-- where’s safe for me. I can’t go to any First Order allied worlds. I can’t go to Resistance allied worlds. Neutral worlds know who I am, and the bounty on my head is probably millions of credits.”

_“Ben, come home,”_  Rey thinks.

“I can’t do that, Rey. You know that.”

“Find somewhere on the Outer Rim. Please. Let me come and protect you until we figure this out, Ben.  _Please_ ,” Rey pleads. “I’ll make sure no one can find us. No First Order. No Resistance. Just us.”

Rey’s breath hitches and Ben can feel that she’s truly  _fearful_  of him dying. Of him leaving her.

“I know you felt it in the hut. You had to have. You wouldn’t have killed Snoke otherwise,” she sobs. “Ben, please. I’ll keep you safe. Let me.”

He considers it. Considers what will happen if he says no. If he says yes.

“For you, I will.”


End file.
